Mailman
Previous to the Fall of 2011, James Easter proposed the creation of the office of Mailman. The Mailman's main duties include relaying information to Knights, updating the Wiki, and generally assisting the historian in preservation of the past. Unofficial duties include not doing any of those. After multiple meetings on forgetting to vote for the new office, Knights unanimously voted in favor for the creation of Mailman in early September 2011. As the the office was Easter's brainchild, James Easter was picked for the first Mailman. Easter's first semester in his reign as Mailman coincided with living in the RA room on Camelot with Will Reno. Together the two worked sporadically on expanding the Mailman office to not only be self-sustaining but to include other Knights who didn't hold any position in Knights. This was designed to be so that Knights would not spend more time voting, especially after sitting in the room for two hours where the majority of the room didn't really care who was named to a minor office and would start voting for the funniest nomination. Eventually, a ten person line of succession was put into place. As of March 10, 2016 it has not officially been added to the constitution, which is more of Knights' MO, so it works out. Sub-Positions to Mailman There are nine positions below Mailman that the duty falls to if the Mailman is unable to complete his tasks. In order they are: Vince Mailman Dr. Messenger Nurse Messenger Czar of Information Patrick Henry First Tickler Prince Courier Dispatcher 3 Phillip Houston Originally the last position was named "Le Gopher" but changed after Houston's successful movement from Le Gopher to Mailman. Collectively, the nine below the Mailman are known as the Mailboys. When the Mailman is unable to perform his duties of increasing the knowledge and overall well-being of Knights, the duties fall to the Mailboys. If one is unable to perform the duties to an adequate level of excellence the duties will continually fall to the next available position or, if all are unavailable, Knights will just have to make due in the meantime. Entry to Mailboys / Eligibility To be able to become one of the Mailboys, a Knight must be: An active member for the respective semester Not necessarily determined by the school, just at least kind of around (see Wesley Seaman). Attend the main university campus They cannot be a Mailboy and attend an overseas program in the same semester because how would he perform his duties? Free of another office's duties The Mailman's requirements are so vague and ambiguous that it is completely impossible to predict how much of a workload there will be. In order to avoid a conflict of interest (and more importantly, a monopolizing of power) a Knight may not hold any other office and be a Mailman or a Mailboy. An office's legitimacy will be determined by the Mailman. Typically, Sunshine Boy and Spring Sing director are so unimportant that a Knight may fill one of those offices while being a Mailboy at the same time, but this might not always be the case. If a Mailboy is elected to an executive or any other decent office while he is still serving as Mailboy, he will complete the semester's duties then be removed once the semester has concluded. In good standing with the Mailman If the Mailman does not wish to grant entry to an otherwise eligible Knight for whatever reason, the Knight will not be granted said entry. However he cannot remove a current Mailboy without a vote. Any restrictions are only relevant for the respective semester. A Knight may not attend, heaven forbid, HUF and be awarded Phillip Houston (Le Gopher) in the same semester but the following semester he is up for admission as long as he meets the other requirements to become a Mailboy. The same applies for an ex-Mailboy who has been removed for whatever reason. He may also re-enter as a Mailboy once he has become eligible again. Position Changes All things change and the succession to Mailman is not exempt from adhering to the strict rules of God's allotment that we know as time. If a void is created in the succession, whether by graduation or another reason, all Mailboys lower than the vacant position will move up one rank. Unless a vote occurs, there is no leap-frogging of other Mailboys (to Vince Mailman from Phillip Houston, for example) and the Mailman cannot simply remove all the Mailboys for a new crew of guys without a vote (see elevating/delevating). A. Filling Voids As no void can be filled by anything except God, all Mailboy positions will be filled by the wisdom of God granted to the Mailman. The first Mailboys were picked by Mailman Easter with assistance by Will Reno. As such, following voids will be chosen by the head Mailman, although he may listen to sage advice from sage people (i.e. Sages, past Mailmen, but definitely not girlfriends). There are two types of voids that could occur within the Mailmen. The first is a sudden void, also known as a blackhole upon the Mailcrowd, that happens for a variety of reasons. This would occur during the middle of semester. All, if any, Mailboys below the vacant rank move up accordingly and the Mailman assigns a new Mailboy. The other type of void is created from the turnover at the end of the semester, also known as an eclipse. Again, the Mailboys move up accordingly and the new Mailman fills the voids at the bottom with new Mailboys. B. Elevating and Delevating If a Mailboy wishes to elevate (or in bizarre cases, lower or delevate his position) to a position other than his current one and there is not a void, a vote must occur. The Mailman and all Mailboys must vote to approve the move. In the voting, the Mailman's vote will count as two votes and the votes must reach a 8-3 vote to approve the move. Positive votes are responded with "aw yeah"s while negative votes can vary from "no" or "nahh". Any abstain votes will count as negative votes. C. Removal From Office If the Mailman or a Mailboy wishes to remove someone completely from the line of succession, a vote must occur in the same manner. It must reach a 9-2 decision to remove the Mailboy or the Mailman. In the voting the Mailman still receives two votes. Term Limits A Mailman may only stay a Mailman for a maximum of two semesters. After the year he must relinquish the position to the Assistant Mailman and the new Mailman will fill the created void in the eclipse. There are no term limits in being a Mailboy as the Mailman needs all the help he can get. "Hey Mailman, here are some tips" Obviously most of the Mailboys will not become Mailmen. Still, it is a generally good idea to not pick lame-o's to fill voids, even if it would be funny. If there are no good options of upperclassmen, select freshmen. If all the freshmen are garbage, select older members. Even if a large number of voids are created from one semester to the next (i.e. several Mailboys graduate) the next Mailman will fill the voids, all nine if necessary. Hypothetically all nine of the Mailboys could theoretically graduate with the Mailman at the same time, creating no line of succession but that would be pretty dumb and easy to fix, unless the group is intentionally trying to cripple the position, which would be pretty funny to some extent. ---- History of Mailman Read the comments below the table for more information. Comments * (1st Aeon) - No one knew what the Mailman was, clearly. * (2nd Aeon) - After multiple hopefuls fell through, a lineup was solidified. Fernando Sanchez was looking to be placed into Vince Mailman upon Easter's request ("It's like you didn't even take my suggestions...") but graduating royally messed that up. Will Reno graciously stepped out of the limelight in order to pave the way for younger, stronger Mailboys. ("I feel confident that Chris McDonald will not get another position.") Phillip Houston and others filled their respective slots. * (3rd Aeon) - Chris McDonald succeeded James Easter after getting smacked on the face with the Letter Opener. Easter, assisted by Will Reno, introduced Knights to the line of succession at the meeting. King Betts ("What's the point of this?") and Duke Hemphill ("You're going to have to explain that because I don't understand it.") approved the idea. Brad Clark was voted into the lowly Activities Director position and the blackholes created from Easter and Clark were replaced with TBA. After months of being badgered by Will Reno, Chris McDonald finally succumbed to his duties and assigned Harrison Waldron and Tanner Sharp despite King Betts trying to delay the importance message until a month into the semester. * (4th Aeon) - Mailman appointed JP Baker and Kyle Johnson for their ability to ball out of control. Jacob Klotz also somehow slipped into position. * (5th Aeon) - Brett Taylor selfishly went overseas while Nathan Dickinson was called to greater things. * (6th Aeon) - With so many mailboys going overseas yet again, it wasn't until late March that they realized the Le Gopher office was void. Garrett White was named even though "he'll probably pick up a major office next semester". * (7th Aeon) - Houston wasn't the easiest to get in contact with so responsibilities fell to Vince Mailman, Tanner Sharp, who picked two cool guys he knew and was having trouble thinking of a third so just banked on one of the Freshmen being cool enough. * (8.1st Aeon) - After a long time to remember he was supposed to pick someone, Houston selected Mr. Key. Also Garrett White went overseas but wasn't realized until after the executives were selected so Dakota Wilson, who was close to landing Sheriff, was added in his place and then put up for a vote to become Mailman next fall. * (8.2 Vote) - The vote passed, setting Dakota up to be the Mailman next fall. Even Tanner voted yes, stating, "if Dakota really wants to do it. I won't be upset about it." * (12th Aeon) - Joseph Walker relayed the new mailboys, declaring, "They are all real, and they are all good. Some may even call them real good."